Hitomi Returns To Gaea
by Catgirl-Pyro
Summary: I felt like uploading this again because the people who read it and actually reviewed it liked it. WARNING- Dryden bashing is included!! PS. People say they wanted this story longer, but I had run out of ideas, so that's how it ends. Hope you like it!


Hitomi Returns to Gaea  
  
By: Majestica  
  
majestica_schezar@hotmail.com  
  
AN: Anything in parenthesis is a comment from me. There aren't that many. I will except bad reviews if someone wants to give me one.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything having to do with Escaflowne or Blue Seed. Also, the incantation is a bunch of words taken out of the Harry Potter books. I don't take credit for J.K. Rowling's maginficent work.  
  
  
  
"Hitomi, wait up!"  
  
Hitomi turned around slowly, seeing Yukari running towards her.  
  
"Oh. Hey Yukari." she muttered. Yukari sighed as she shook her head.  
  
"Still thinking about that Van guy, huh? I can tell by your facial expression." Hitomi looked shocked. Yukari laughed. "Come on! You should know by now that since I'm your best friend, I do know your expressions. You still miss him." (as you can tell, Hitomi has told Yukari about Gaea)  
  
"Yeah, I do miss him dearly." Yukari stopped her and looked at her with that unusually serious look.  
  
"Do you know how to go back??"  
  
"No. It just happens. Also, it's one of those things I can't predict. I just wish you could've gone with me."  
  
Hitomi looked up into the sky. Yukari put her hand on Hitomi's shoulder and looked up with her, for no apparent reason at all.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------  
  
Van slowly and quietly walked back into the castle, his expression content. He couldn't stop thinking about the way Merle just took off like that. Kallus was in a room he was going to walk past, but he didn't really want to be seen. He backed up against the opposite wall of the door and tried to sneak by in the shadows. By the looks of it, Kallus was reading a very old and very dusty book. He was able to make it into his chambers without anyone stopping him in the halls and trying to annoy him unintentionally with one of their stupid remarks.  
  
"I wander what Kallus was reading..." he muttered quietly to himself as he sat down on his bed. "Well, whatever it was, he sure was interested in it."  
  
He took off his purple cape, for it was bugging him like hell. All of a sudden, his thoughts diverted over to Allen Schezar. He had been wanting to see him again for some time now. He stood up, walked out of the room, and started off down the hallway. He wasn't looking where he was going and ran smack dab into Kallus.  
  
"Oh Kallus! I'm so sorry!" Van blurted out. "I didn't mean to run into you like that."  
  
"Don't worry sir. I was just coming to give you some very good news," Kallus replied, bowing.  
  
"Oh really? What?" Van sounded curious. Kallus lowered his voice down to a whisper.  
  
"It's top secret between you and me about this Hitomi Kanzaki girl you always think and talk about. The one from the Phantom Moon."  
  
"Come with me into my room. We'll discuss it there," Van replied. He was eager to find out what news Kallus had about Hitomi. They got to the entrance to Van's room, and Van opened the door. Kallus lit a lamp so there was some light. (he can't decide whether to go in, or out, or in)  
  
"Okay Kallus. Don't leave me hanging. What's the news?!" Van's voice was almost to a shout, and it was very stern.  
  
"Sir, I know a way to bring Hitomi Kanzaki back to Fanalia. I came across it when I was reading a very old record book." Kallus said calmly.  
  
So that's what he was reading... Van thought to himself. "Excellent. Make arrangements to transport her here. I'm dying to see her. Send a message to Allen Schezar of Austuria right away. Also, go fetch Merle. She shouldn't be far from the nearest town to here. She hasn't had much time to wander way too far. We're going to see an old friend again." Kallus bowed.  
  
"Yes sir!" he commented as he left the room. As soon as he closed the door, Van jumped up and down a few times.  
  
"Yes, yes, yes, yes!! Finally Hitomi, I'm gonna be able to see you again!" (happy, isn't he?)  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------  
  
Hitomi and Yukari had just gotten out of school and were headed to the track field. Hitomi was lightening up a little and started thinking more about her friends and schoolwork. Of course, she didn't totally block everyone from Gaea out of her mind, she just couldn't afford to daydream about going back so much. She was slipping in school and the track team. Yukari elbowed her and winked.  
  
"Race ya to the track!" she smiled.  
  
"You're on, girl!" Hitomi shouted as they both started running towards the track. Yukari laughed.  
  
"You still got it, Hitomi!"  
  
"And I'm still gonna beat you, too!" and with that, both of them started running faster and faster. They slowed down as they approached the track.  
  
"I've never, ever run that fast before," panted Yukari.  
  
"Neither have I," Hitomi panted back. They both plopped on the grass to rest before it was time for Hitomi's training. (probably lying about the running thing)  
  
"You know, ever since you got back from Gaea, you've been able to run faster. Did you train there too?" Yukari suddenly asked. Hitomi seemed surprised.  
  
"Well, they were at war. You had to run mostly to survive. So I guess I did get a good bit of training in while I was there."  
  
Yukari sighed and looked up into the sky. It was a beautiful day outside. The temperature was around 65 degrees, and there was a gentle breeze, so that didn't make it too hot out. There were barely any clouds out and the sky was a beautiful blue.  
  
"Yukari?"  
  
"Yes Hitomi?" Yukari was surprised by the sudden outburst.  
  
"When I was gone, did you and Amono miss me?"  
  
"Well, of course we did! We couldn't stop thinking about you! I think Amono was greatly affected by it, worse than I was even."  
  
"Wow. Do you think he really does like me??" Hitomi looked over at her friend, hoping to hear the answer she had longed for all the time she and Amono knew each other.  
  
"Well, I think he did mention a little something to me..." Hitomi immediately shot up.  
  
"What did he say, what did he say, what did he say?????!!!!!"  
  
"Calm down girl! Chill. He said that he misses you a lot and he wishes that he could've taken the opportunity to tell you how he really felt about you," she looks over to him. "That's basically what he said, but he said it so deep. I think he really does like you, Hitomi."  
  
Hitomi slowly lied back down, thinking about what just came out of her best friends mouth. She knew that Yukari wouldn't lie to her, or get her hopes up by telling her one. That just wasn't Yukari. She smiled and closed her eyes as she envisioned Amono sitting next to her. They were both sleeping, while holding hands. She really did like Amono, yet she hadn't fully realized it until now. The picture was so clear in her head. She missed him so much. She sighed dreamily, and heard Yukari chuckle quietly. She opened up one eye and glared at her with it.  
  
"What's so funny?!"  
  
"Nothing. You're just daydreaming again, and you get the funniest expression," Yukari said softly. "Anyway, we should start your practice instead of just lying here." she gets up. "Why now?? We were actually able to start talking just like we used to! I was enjoying it." Hitomi was fussing again.  
  
"You'll never be able to become even better if you don't practice! The first few laps, we'll run slow, and I'll run with you for a change. This way, you won't be lonely!" Yukari winked at her and grabbed her arm. She pulled her all the way to the original starting line. Yukari laughed.  
  
"Let's get this show on the road. Go!" And with that, they both jogged across the track.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------  
  
Allen Schezar was making his way to Van's castle, having heard that he needs him to come. He had been traveling a while, and he was almost there. When the carriage came over the mountain, he saw the big castle.  
  
"Finally here. It's really starting to get cramped in here." he sighed. He looked over to the carriage that had been riding along beside his the whole time and smiled. Millerna was fast asleep, as he had thought she would be. Before he knew it, the horses had stopped in front of the gates. He leaned over and shook Millerna. She slowly looked up at him.  
  
"Wha? What is it?" she asked, still half asleep.  
  
"We're here. Get up." he replied as he got out of the carriage. Millerna immediately jumped up and caught up to him, and they both approached the humongous castle doors.  
  
"Who are you and what buisness do you have here?" a security guard blurted out, not knowing who Allen was.  
  
"I'm Allen Schezar, here on a request sent by King of Fanalia, Van Fanel. He asked me to bring along Princess Millerna too."  
  
"You may pass." the guard said, and he opened the doors. They walked inside.  
  
"Um, Allen, where in the world do we go?" Millerna asked quietly.  
  
"Don't worry. I helped with the building of this new castle. Also, Van showed me around after it was done. I know where to go, trust me."  
  
Allen started to walk down a dark corridor, and ended up in front of a big, brown door. Millerna didn't see the door at first and thought it was a dead end.  
  
"Very funny Allen! Come on, why did you lead me to a dead end??" she demanded angrily.  
  
"Millerna, there's a door right in front of us. Come on, we're going in." Allen sighed. He pushed open the mighty door. There was a long table sitting in the middle of the room. Seated in the chairs were Van, Kallus, Merle, Dryden, most of Allen's crew, Prince Chid, Naria, Eriya, Folken, and Dilandau. There were two empty seats: one next to Van, the other next to Prince Chid. Van stood up.  
  
"Welcome back Allen! It's been a while since everyone was together, hasn't it?"  
  
"It sure has Van," Allen looked around. "Folken, Dilandau, Naria, Eriya, I'm surprised to see you all here!"  
  
"Van let us," Naria meowed.  
  
"Yes, he let us come with Lord Folken," Eriya immediatly followed her sister's comment. They were both sitting by Merle.  
  
"Come on and sit down you two!" Van told them. Millerna sat down by Prince Chid, and Allen took his place by Van, who sat down as well.  
  
"Hey Van, why is it exactly you wanted us here?" Dryden asked impatiently. (just like an impatient hippie)  
  
"Dryden, I was just getting to that," Van replied. "Kallus here has informed me that he has found a way to bring Hitomi back here to Gaea." Everyone in the room has a look of shock on their faces.  
  
"Hitomi, back here, to Gaea, with us?!" Millerna blurted out.  
  
"That's very interesting," Prince Chid said thoughtfully.  
  
"I didn't know it would be possible to bring her back willingly!" Dryden spat out. "Where did he obtain this information?"  
  
"I was reading a very old book in the castle's library, and it said how to do it," Kallus answered.  
  
"Well that solves that mystery. What the problem is, how do you know if it'll work or if you have all the equipment you need?" Folken questioned.  
  
"Yeah. What if she gets killed in the process?" Dilandau muttered, with the usual odd gleam in his eyes.  
  
"I've read the whole thing in great detail you two," Kallus sighed. "I know exactly what to do."  
  
"Well then, let's quit waisting our time and spend it taking action!" Allen announced urgently. "I really want to see Hitomi again!!"  
  
They all walked outside that night and went to a huge clearing behind the castle, where they would be out of sight of the other people in the castle. Kallus had a lamp in one hand, and the old book in the other, marked with a red ribbon. He sat the book down on the ground, opened it, and held the lamp over it so he could see what it said.  
  
"It says that everyone needs to think of the person you're bringing here, which is Hitomi, and not stop thinking of him/her while I read the incantation." Kallus instructed. Everyone closed their eyes and thought about what good things had happened when Hitomi was with them. Some of them thought about when they first met her. They heard Kallus muttering something.  
  
"Alohomora erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi wingardium leviosa petrificus totalus!" Right when he said it, the whole clearing got a blinding white. Everyone opened their eyes, seeing the white light shoot up into the sky and disappear.  
  
"What now?" Allen asked.  
  
"The book says here that we have to wait a couple of minutes before it comes back down with the person you thought of," he mumbled as he closed the book. Millerna walked over to Allen.  
  
"Allen, I have a question. Do you like Hitomi more than me?" she whispered quietly. Allen looked at her puzzled.  
  
"I don't know. Why?" he asked her, shocked. She looked away.  
  
"I just wanted to know. It's seems that she's all you've thought about lately, that's all." Allen shook his head. He was about to say something in reply when Dryden came over.  
  
"Do you really think that funny sounding incantation will really work??" Dryden asked in disbelief.  
  
"Do you really think you can get enough plastic surgery to where you'll actually look like a girl and be pretty?" Allen asked, outraged.  
  
"Don't mess with me, damnit!!" Dryden ran at Allen, only to be intercepted by Dilandau.  
  
"Only I may fight Allen like that. Get out of here, before I burn your hair. I've heard that hair is very flammable. Back away, NOW!!" Dilandau smiled evily while he said it. Dryden quickly backed away. Van laughed at Dryden. Then, he looked up at the sky.  
  
"She'll be back to see us soon." he quietly muttered to himself.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----  
  
It had started to get dark, and Hitomi and Yukari were still practicing. Yukari had stayed with her the whole time, which Hitomi found pretty surprising. She thought Yukari would end up letting her run a few laps by herself while she rested. But, nope. She kept running with her.  
  
"Hey Hitomi, you wanna call it a day?" Yukari panted.  
  
"Sure," Hitomi replied as she grabbed her water bottle and took a long drink. The water was still nice and cold, which Hitomi enjoyed very much. They sat down next to their duffle bags, when the sky suddenly brightened up.  
  
"What the?!" Hitomi looked up into the sky, seeing the white light she vaugely remembered that took her to Gaea in the first place.  
  
"What is that??" Yukari asked her. They were both suddenly bathed in the light.  
  
"All I can say, Yukari, is hang on!! The ride there will be bumpy! I'm going back! Yes!" she yelled in happiness. She and Yukari both floated up in the air. Hitomi's mom saw them float away and the light disappear.  
  
"Hitomi... She's gone again. I hope it's not for too long. Take care of Yukari, Hitomi. I'll talk to Yukari's parents and tell them myself." and then Mrs. Kanzaki walked off.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------  
  
Everyone back at the castle was almost fast asleep on the ground. Van was sitting down and Merle had fallen asleep on his lap. Dryden yawned and looked angrily over at Kallus.  
  
"I thought you said only a couple of minutes!" he yelled. "It's been over an hour!"  
  
"The book said the time limit will differ, Dryden," he snapped back. "It's one of those things that include patience, which YOU don't seem to have!"  
  
"Will both of you shut up? Merle is trying to sleep over here," Van muttered.  
  
"You're giving me a headache..." Prince Chid moaned.  
  
"Sorry," Dryden and Kallus said in unison. Then, there was a huge rumble in the sky. Merle shot her head up, trying to see what woke her up. Everyone looked up at the sky to see it brighten up again. Allen stood up and smiled lightly. The beam of light came down and hit the ground, right in front of Allen, Van, and Merle. They saw two figures shoot down and started to land on the ground.  
  
"Why are there two figures?" Allen shouted to Van over the loud roar of the light.  
  
"I don't know. Maybe she was with someone when it happened!" Van shouted back. Then, the light started to fade and it shot back up in the sky. Van and Allen ran over, seeing Hitomi and some red haired girl lying on the ground, knocked out.  
  
"I guess the ride was a little too bumpy," Merle yawned as she looked at Hitomi. Allen picked Hitomi up, and then Yukari woke up, seeing Allen starting to turn around holding her.  
  
"Hold it, mister! Put her down now!" Yukari demanded as she shakily stood up. Allen turned his head and looked at her.  
  
"Don't worry. Hitomi is safe with me," he smiled as he looked at Hitomi. Yukari was surprised.  
  
"How, how do you know her name??" she stuttered. Van walked over to her.  
  
"Don't worry. She's been here with us once before. My name is Van Slanzer de Fanel, king of Fanelia." Van extended his hand and Yukari shook it, not wanting to be rude.  
  
"Hitomi told me about you. She said she missed you dearly. You're a lot cuter than I thought," Yukari told him. Van blushed, and Merle had overheard her. She jumped over and glared at her.  
  
"You leave Lord Van alone, understand!" she snapped. Yukari gawked at her. "What?! Haven't you ever seen a catgirl before?!" Yukari shook her head.  
  
"No, I've never seen a real one. Only drawings made up by Hitomi, and none of them looked a thing like you. She never was good at drawing anyway..." she examined Merle carefully. Van shook his head.  
  
"It's okay Merle. She was just commenting. No harm done," he said gently. Merle's expression changed quickly from anger to joy. She immediatly perked up.  
  
"Okay, Lord Van!" she smiled. Van laughed quietly at her.  
  
"Come on everyone. She's here, let's go back inside!" Dryden urged everyone. Millerna looked like she was about to finally blow.  
  
"Listen, Dryden! We don't need to put up with you any longer! I can see to it that you're thrown out of here in an instant!" she snapped at him. Dryden looked at her in disbelief.  
  
"Wha??" Dryden asked in surprise. Millerna glared at him and walked off. They all went up to the castle. Hitomi stirred, than woke up, seeing Allen holding her and looking straight ahead. Even though he was sitting, she was still in his arms. She heard Van talking.  
  
"Now that she's here, we need to be introduced to her friend here," he said as he motioned to Yukari. She stood up.  
  
"Hi everyone. I'm Yukari, Hitomi's best friend. We were training when the light all of a sudden came on top of us and we ended up here. Hitomi's been thinking about this place ever since she came back to Earth, and she wouldn't stop thinking about it. Although, she only told me fully about a couple of you." she looked around the room at everyone.  
  
"Oh really? Who exactly did she tell you about?" Allen asked. Hitomi smiled as she kept her head on Allen's chest. Never before had this particular thing happened, and she was enjoying it very much. She closed her eyes again, in no intention of falling asleep. She just wanted to stay like she was for a while and enjoy it, for she didn't know how long it would last, and she was determined to make sure she stayed like this for as long as possible. She heard a chair scoot across the floor. Someone was getting up. Yukari was just about to speak agin, when...  
  
"Where are YOU going, Dryden?" Allen asked, his voice now very stern. (they still hate each other)  
  
"For your info, I'm going to the castle library and reading some of these old books myself," he muttered. Hitomi could tell that he and Allen still didn't get along at all.  
  
"Fine then! Go and not say hi to Hitomi, you rude ass!" Merle shouted. (I know Merle has never cussed before, but I thought it would ad a spark to the story)  
  
"Merle!" Van snapped. She heard Merle meow innocently. Dryden turned around and looked at Merle.  
  
"You can shut your trap, you catgirl. For your information, I don't really care if Hitomi wants to see me or not. I've got buisness to take care of." This made Allen mad.  
  
"Listen, I don't know who you think you are, but I'm sure about one thing!" he yelled. Dryden smirked in amusement.  
  
"Oh really? I'm shaking in my boots. What do you know, Allen? Anyhow, I'm surprised you actually do know some things. Wow, you sure fooled me!" he snapped back. Hitomi could feel Allen's heart beating faster because of how angry he was.  
  
"Listen buddy. If I wasn't holding Hitomi right now, it would take 20 to 25 guards to keep me from slicing your head off at this very moment. You better watch it, or else!"  
  
"Allen, you couldn't hurt a flea even if you wanted to, let alone me. So you better shut your trap before I force it shut myself!" Dryden threatened Allen. All Allen did was chuckle harshly. Millerna stood up really quickly, marched over to Dryden, and punched him hard in the jaw. Allen sat there, dumbfounded.  
  
"Why don't you shut up yourself, Dryden. Your advice will do YOU some good, so FOLLOW IT!! I'm sick and tired of hearing your rude, disgusting personality. As for me, I think you should go to hell. Wait, I forgot, the devil wouldn't take the likes of you. It would ruin his reputation!" she yelled, seething with fury.  
  
"Yeah! Go fuck a tree! I know you'd really, really enjoy it!" Merle added. Van sat there, wide eyed. Naria and Eriya wanted to join the fight, since it looked like fun, so they quickly stood up and walked over to Millerna, Merle, and Dryden.  
  
"What do you two want?" Drydan asked, very mad now.  
  
"Go to hell," muttered Eriya.  
  
"Really," muttered Naria, and they both punched him in the stomache.  
  
"So, you two wanna join in too, huh?! Well, bring it on! I could take all 4 of you and beat every single one of ya, so come on, if you dare!" Dryden yelled, gasping for breath at the same time. Naria hissed at Dryden and Eriya flicked him off.  
  
"So, you really think you can beat 3 catgirls and a very illtempered, at times, princess?" Merle asked in disbelief. "Well, let's see what you're made of."  
  
"I'm sooooooo scared!" yelled Dryden. "NOT!!!" Allen looked down and saw that Hitomi was stirring. (obviously, she had fallen back asleep)  
  
"Be quiet you guys! You're waking Hitomi up!" Allen whispered. The four girls and one hippie looked over at Allen, who was still holding Hitomi, and pulled their attentions down to Hitomi. She slowly opened her eyes and the first thing she saw was Allen smiling down at her. She smiled back at him.  
  
"Hya Hitomi!" Merle shouted cheerfully. Hitomi turned her attention over to Merle.  
  
"Hey Merle. How've you been?" she asked smiling, glad to see the fiesty catgirl again.  
  
"Fine. Dryden tried to sneak out and go read boring old books without waiting until you woke up," she informed Hitomi while she stared at Dryden. Dryden just stood there with his arms crossed. Hitomi sat up and shared the big chair with Allen.  
  
"So, Dryden. You didn't want to see me. You're still the exact same as I remember you. A selfish, girly, rude, little bastard!!" Hitomi yelled, seething with fury, her face gradually turning blood red. Allen gawked at her.  
  
"And your the exact same as I remember you Hitomi!! A snotty, annoying, bitch!!!" he yelled back. Allen, face red with fury now, bolted up and glared at him.  
  
"Listen up Dryden! I've put up with you for I don't know how many years now, but I'm totally fed up with your white, rich trash!!! I never, ever, ever want to hear you call Hitomi a bitch ever again, or you'll totally be dealing with me!!" he yelled. Hitomi blushed. Dryden smirked.  
  
"Hey Hitomi, you bitch!! Oops, I've just called her a bitch again. So, blondie, what are you gonna do about it?!" Dryden sneered. Allen ran over to him and punched him, HARD. Dryden went flying across the room. Allen pulled out his sword, ran over to Dryden lying on the ground, and put the blade up to Dryden's neck. Dryden tried to move.  
  
"Ah ah ah. I don't think your a position to move. One little movement could cause my sword to slice your neck," Allen grinned. "Don't move, or this will be your last day alive."  
  
"Go Allen!! I wanna see blood!!!" Dilandau cheered Allen on. Everyone was surprised that Dilandau was cheering FOR Allen, but then again, if Dryden did move, there would be blood. Van ran over to Allen.  
  
"Allen, don't do anything rash," Van said, trying to reason with his friend. He was trying to make him stop before his guards ran in thinking the wrong thing. Too late. Ten guards ran in and seven of them grabbed Allen, while the other three helped up the shaken, very scared Dryden. Allen was trying to get free.  
  
"Let me go!!! Let me go, damnit! He's pissed me off for the last time!! LET ME GO YOU FUCKERS!!!!!" Hitomi was watching this whole thing with tears in her eyes. She just couldn't stand it anymore. She couldn't stand seeing Allen Schezar being dragged away because he was trying to me nice to her. She just couldn't stand it. All of a sudden, she just burst out.  
  
"STOP IT!!!!!!!!" she yelled, tears still in her eyes. Everyone quickly shut up and stopped what they were doing, including the guards, and stared at her. Yukari just stood there, stopping in mid-sentace while she was talking with Folken. Hitomi looked over at the guards gripping Allen with a scowl on her face.  
  
"Let him go, now," she mumbled. The guards, sensing her extreme anger, quickly let go of Allen as quick as they grabbed him. Allen fell to the floor, still in shock. He just looked at Hitomi, wide eyed. Yukari walked over to Hitomi.  
  
"Are you okay?" she whispered to Hitomi.  
  
"If all ten of them don't get out of this room now, they're butts are going to be blistered, badly..." she stated, still very angry. The guards looked at her in fear, and then they all backed out of the room cautiously. Dilandau smiled.  
  
"That was cool, Hitomi!" he laughed, breaking the silence. Hitomi didn't say anything and she walked away from Yukari and went over to Allen.  
  
"I'm sorry," she whispered to him. He smiled at her.  
  
"It's okay Hitomi. I'm sorry you had to see that. I don't know what came over me," he whispered back to her. She smiled weakly at him. It had been so long, she really didn't know what to say to him.  
  
"Don't worry about it. I see it happen all the time." All they did was stare into each other's eyes for a few moments. It was Yukari who broke their concentration on each other.  
  
"Hello!! Earth to Allen and Hitomi!! Everyone else has left. Come on!" Yukari waved in front of their eyes. They both looked at her.  
  
"They've left?!" Allen was shocked.  
  
"Yep. Come on!" she replied as she walked out after them. Hitomi looked back at Allen.  
  
"Well, I guess we'd better go," she sighed.  
  
"Yeah. Hey, I tell you what. Later on, when it's gotten dark, meet me in here. Don't bring any lights. Also, come completly alone. I want to talk with you, alone..." he muttered quietly to her.  
  
"Okay." They didn't say anything more, and they both walked out and followed the others.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------  
  
Alone in the huge library, Dryden hovered over a big book, similar to the one used to bring Hitomi back to Gaea. He was muttering quietly to himself.  
  
"That bastard. Who does he think he is, trying to kill me? I'd slice his throat right now, if I could. Then, I would stand there in glory and triumph watching him die a very slow, painful death. Now THAT would be music to my ears, hearing him cry in pain. And he calls me girly, I'm not the one with my long, blonde hair that goes past my ass!"  
  
Merle was walking towards the room, for she was the one having to bring him his supper. Unfortunatly, it was her name that had been drawn out of the hat. She would've much rather watched him starve to death for disrespecting Hitomi. Sure, she wasn't the closest with Hitomi, but she did have some sort of friendship with her. She was willing to kill anyone who really hurt her, well, except for Lord Van, of course. She'd never kill him. But then again, Lord Van would never hurt Hitomi. She turned and faced Dryden's back, listening to him mutter to himself very, very, very bad things about Allen.  
  
"I just wish you would quit being rude for one, Dryden!" she blurted out. Dryden stopped reading and mumbling and turned his head, facing the catgirl.  
  
"What in all of hell do you want??" he asked, annoyed.  
  
"It's not MY fault they made me bring you dinner!! If you just wanna starve, fine! That's your choice! I'm doind my job and geting out of here!" she yelled as she stormed across the room and sat the tray down on the table next to where Dryden was sitting. He was gawking at her.  
  
"Oh. Well, thanks, I guess." he said quietly, staring down at the food.  
  
"Whatever. I'm outta here! Get back to your dumb reading, bookworm! Goodbye!" And with that, she stormed out of the room, leaving Dryden alone again. He marked his place in the book and sat there, eating slowly.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------  
  
Yukari and Hitomi were eating at a table and laughing at each other. Soon, they got serious for a while.  
  
"Do you think if Amono was home right now, you ever wonder what he would do without us?" Hitomi asked.  
  
"I have no idea. I mean, he is older than us, remember that," she smiled at Hitomi.  
  
"I know, but I just can't help but wonder why he would hang around with us out of all people. You would think he would have his own little posse that always hung around him like some of the other guys in his class, you know?" Hitomi grinned big, about to laugh at her idea.  
  
"Now THAT would be a sight to see! Ahem, introducing, the AMONO FAN CLUB!!!!!!!" Yukari shouted in a big announcer voice. Hitomi burst out laughing. Van walked in.  
  
"Hi Van! How are you?" Hitomi asked.  
  
"Fine, except I have a major headache," Van sighed. "It's too damn hard being king of a newly rebuilt country."  
  
"You're a king??" Yukari asked in shock. "But, you're not even 20 years old yet!!" Van looked over at her.  
  
"Age doesn't matter. I was the heir to the throne when my brother had run away, supposedly killed trying to slay the dragon. My father was dead, and so was my mother. I was the only one left, and Fanalia needed a king. I had to do it."  
  
"Wow," was the only thing Yukari could say. "That's just... wow."  
  
"Hello! Earth to Yukari!" Hitomi waved her hand in fornt of Yukari's non- blinking eyes. She immediatly snapped out of it.  
  
"Sorry! So, Van, why didn't you choose not to become king?" she asked with extreme curiosity.  
  
"Choosing not to become king isn't an option for me. I had to if I came back from slaying the dragon with a drag-energist. If I didn't, I would've been killed." he immediatly looked away and stared at the wall.  
  
"So, that's what you were doing in our world, when only Hitomi could understand you. It was that extreme?? No multiple choice? I'd much rather settle for mutiple choice," Yukari pointed out. Hitomi saw the bleak look on Van's face and turned to Yukari.  
  
"Let's no talk about it anymore, okay?" she whispered. "I think it's upsetting him."  
  
"Oh. Okay. I'm sorry Van, I didn't know," Yukari whispered. Van looked at her.  
  
"What do you mean, you didn't know??" he asked.  
  
"Uh....." Yukari sat there, dumbfounded. Hitomi filled in for her.  
  
"It's nothing. She doesn't mean anything," she blurted.  
  
"Oh. Okay..." Van's voice trailed off as he looked back at the wall.  
  
"I'm going to go," Yukari said suddenly. "There's something I need to do."  
  
Yukari walked out of the room quickly as she left Van and Hitomi alone in the room. Van was silent as he stared at nothing really, the bleak look expression had returned to his face. Hitomi wanted to say something, but she didn't know what to say. So, to try and cheer him up, she stood up and walked over to Van. Van turned around and saw her, and he smiled weakly. He turned his head back around and Hitomi put her hand on his shoulder. Little to Hitomi's knowledge, Van smiled when she did that. He took his hand and he rested it on top of hers. Mole Man walked in, not knowing anyone was in here.  
  
"Oh, I'm so sorry you two," he blurted out. Hitomi and Van looked at him as he edged back out of the room. Hitomi turned back around and looked at him kindly.  
  
"It's okay," she whispered to him as he sighed.  
  
"I know. Thanks Hitomi," he replied quietly.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
Merle, now cooled off from the little spat with Dryden earlier, walked into a room that she really had never seen before. Of course, she walked into it because she was curious. Why would Lord Van keep a room secret from her? He showed her every room in the castle, well, every one except this one. She walked in, looking at all of her surroundings as she passed. She could barely see anything, but she did hear voices. She stopped dead where she was and listened in.  
  
"I know we have to do it, but when?" asked a soft voice, belonging to a woman..  
  
"Whenever we catch him offguard," came a second voice, deep and scruffy, this time a man. She then heard footsteps.  
  
"Who may we be talking about?" came a third voice, old and frail sounding, yet another man.  
  
"We are talking about when the bast time to kill this Van Fanel will be," said the girl. Merle gasped. She then heard chairs scoot across the floor very quickly.  
  
"What was that?" the deep voice asked.  
  
"I don't know, but find out now!" the old man ordered. Merle heard footsteps coming her way, and she quickly and quietly dashed out of the room and didn't stop until she got into her room. She slammed the door and walked over to the window sill.  
  
"Someone wants to kill Lord Van," she panted, out of breath, about to cry. Her face suddenly got determined and serious. "I have to go warn him, now."  
  
She walked out of the room and saw two men, one big and bulky, the other one, kinda short and old, and a woman, very young looking. She stared at them out of the corner of her eye as she passed.  
  
"I wonder where that noise came from?" the woman said, thoughtfully. To Merle's surprsie, it was the exact same voice she had heard earlier. The other two must be the men.  
  
"I don't know Aria, I just don't know." She was right, that was the same frail voice as before.  
  
She finally got to Van's room and she banged on the door as loud as she could.  
  
"LORD VAN! LORD VAN! OPEN THE DOOR! IT'S URGENT!!!" she yelled as she banged even louder. All of a sudden, the door swang open, and Van was facing her.  
  
"Merle, what's wrong?? What's so urgent?" he asked her. He saw she was crying.  
  
"Lord Van, *sniff* I saw heard some people talking about you. *sniff* They were in a room I've never seen before. *sniff* They talked about trying to kill you, Lord Van. *sniff* I had to warn you," she cried as she hugged Van tightly. Van looked own at her. shocked.  
  
"Are you sure??" he asked, hoping she was just having a bad dream.  
  
"Yes, Lord Van. *sniff* There were three of them, two men and one woman. *sniff* I had to tell you right now, before they got to you first!" Van looked at her in even more concern.  
  
"Merle, did you catch anyone's name? Anyone's at all?? Or even how they looked?" he asked her.  
  
"I caught one name, the woman's. Her name was Aria. I also saw all of them. *sniff* One guy was kinda short and very old, his voice very frail. The other guy was big, kinda like Balgus, and he had a lot of muscles. *sniff* And then Aria was about your age, maybe a little older. *sniff* Oh Lord Van, I don't want you to die!" and she hugged him tighter and cried even harder.  
  
"It's okay Merle. I won't let them kill me. They better have a very good reason for it," he soothed her. She looked up at him.  
  
"Why should they have a good reason Lord Van??" she asked. He smiled.  
  
"That way I have even a better reason to throw them in jail!" Merle laughed.  
  
"You're great Lord Van!" she smiled as they walked down the hall together.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------  
  
Hitomi had somehow made her way into the meeting room without bumping into someone or something. She didn't understand why Allen didn't want any lights during their secret meeting. She opened the door quietly and looked around, trying to get used to her surroundings.  
  
"I wonder where Allen... OW!" Hitomi had bumped into the corner of the table. Rubbing her side, she found a chair and sat down. She heard a shuffle in the corner and she jerked her head in that direction.  
  
"Who's there? Allen, is that you?" she asked nervously. "Uh, h-hello??" Before she knew what was happening, someone or something grabbed her shoulders form behind and started shaking her violently.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! Get off of me, get off of me!!!!!" she yelled as she spinned around and slapped someone's face very, very hard.  
  
"Take it easy Hitomi! I was just joking!" yelled a very annoyed Allen, rubbing his cheek.  
  
"Oh. Allen, I'm so sorry. It's just that you totally scared me!"  
  
"I'm sorry. I was just joking, remember that," he smiled.  
  
"Why did you want me here Allen??" she asked curiously.  
  
"I just wanted to talk to you. I needed to tell you something..." he hesitated, and blushed.  
  
"What is it??" she asked. (very clueless)  
  
"I've really, really missed you, a whole lot........" he trailed off as he looked to see Hitomi's expression.  
  
"And?" she asked, getting eager to see what he had to say.  
  
"Well, I, I just.... um...." he thought out loud. They both heard a rustling in the background. Then, Merle jumped out holding a candle.  
  
"MERLE! What are you doing here?!" Hitomi asked, a little embarassed. Merle sat the candle down on the table.  
  
"I just wanted to come tell you something for Van, but since you're too busy chattering, just forget it." and she started to walk off.  
  
"Wait Merle!" Allen shouted after her. Merle stopped dead in her tracks and turned around.  
  
"What?" she asked.  
  
"Don't go. You said Van wanted you to tell us something?" he asked, the formal tone back in his voice again.  
  
"Well, it was mostly my idea to tell people, but yes. There are three people plotting on killing him, I heard them," she said with tears in her eyes as she walked back over to the table. Hiotmi gasped.  
  
"Kill Van?" she repeated in amazement. Merle slanted her eyes, tears still in them.  
  
"That's what I said," she muttered.  
  
"Do you have a picture or something so we know who they look like?" Allen asked.  
  
"No, but I know where they hide. Come on, I'll show you!" she said, feeling just a little bit better than seconds before. She grabbed the candle and Allen followed right after her, Hitomi walking beside him. She led them down a long, dark corridor, and then stopped in front of a well hidden door.  
  
"Why is it so blended in?" Hitomi asked in a whisper. Merle looked over at her.  
  
"So their hiding place won't be found," Merle whispered back. Allen put his hand on the handle of his sword, just in case he needed to draw it as Merle turned back around and quietly opened the door, leading them into an even darker room. She put her hand against the wall.  
  
"I can't see anything in here at all," Hitomi complained.  
  
"Allen, grab my tail. Ow! Not THAT hard. That's better. Hitomi, hold Allen's hand. This way, we can't get separated." Merle instructed with dignity.  
  
"Great thinking Merle," Allen complimented. Merle nodded in thanks. She then suddenly stopped.  
  
"Merle, wha-" Hitomi began.  
  
"Ssssshhhh. Quiet," she whispered, interrupting Hitomi in mid-sentance. They all stopped. There were voices coming from the other room.  
  
"So, is everything prepared Aria?" came a frail voice.  
  
"Yes Ogara-jin. It's ready. We can kill him any time," Aria replied quietly.  
  
"It's them," Merle sneered.  
  
"Good. Very good. Hochi, what about Plan B, the famous sneak attack, if the head on assult doesn't work? Is that ready??" Ogara-jin asked.  
  
"Yes. Everything is prepared Master," replied the scruffy voice, which was definatly belonging to Hochi. "He will die, no doubt about it."  
  
"Our plans will work sir," Aria stated with confidence.  
  
"I hope so. Remember, Van Fanel is a tricky and clever fellow, even for his age. We must not make any false moves, otherwise, we'll be killed for sure. We've alerady taken too many risks. We must succeed this time. We must..." Ogara-jin's frail voice commanded.  
  
"They're gonna kill Van..." Hitomi whispered, dumbstruck.  
  
"Not if I can help it," Allen whispred firmly, gripping the handle of his sword tightly.  
  
"Remember Master," Aria reminded him. "I'm only 17. I'm only a couple years older than him. I was once his age. My plan is set up so he can't do his childish tricks anymore!"  
  
"Calm yourself. I may be old, but I don't forget things. I know of your age and skill Aria. Don't ever forget that," Ogara-jin stated.  
  
"Well, if we're going to kill Van, we better go do it right now," Hochi told the other two. "It's almost dark, we need to prepare to strike."  
  
Allen's face was twisted with anger and fury. He wasn't going to let his best friend get killed. He wouldn't have it. They all heard chairs scooting against the floor and then footsteps headed their way. Hitomi and Merle tryed to urge Allen to come on, but he wouldn't move. He was too pissed off. He wouldn't mind it a bit if they were planning to kill Dryden. In fact, he'd volunteer to help them. But he couldn't think about their war against each other. More drastic things were taking place at the time. While he waited for the faces of the three speakers: Aria, Hochi, and Ogara-jin, he silently gripped the handle of his sword even tighter. In fact, he could barely feel his hand anymore. Then he saw them, three bodies appeared, their expressions at first of determination, then when they saw him, it changed to a mix of anger and shock.  
  
"How long have you been back here?!" Hochi grumbled. Allen smirked.  
  
"Long enough to say that if you want to kill Van Fanel, you'll have to get through me first!" he challenged. Merle stomped up beside him and raised her hands, which had become fists.  
  
"Me too! You'll never hurt Lord Van! I'll never let you kill him!" she shouted, tears in her eyes, but she kept her place steady.  
  
"Hey, you're the freaky-looking catgirl from before!!" Aria yelled.  
  
"I'm proud you're observant, Aria..... Hmmmm, should I say your last name, and let you get humiliated infront of your fellow freaks and these two?" she asked as she motioned to Allen, Hitomi, Hochi, and Ogara-jin.  
  
"Merle, if you breathe one hint of my last name, you will die!" Aria yelled.  
  
"Can you believe that we used to be such good pals. We were friends, buddies, practically sisters! Don't you remember when we were young?!" Merle cried out, tears now streaming down her cheeks. "Do you remember any of it?!"  
  
Aria hesiated on the sudden outburst of questions. The other four just stood there in puzzlement. What was Merle talking about? How did she and Aria know each other? So many unanswered questions stormed Hitomi's mind. She didn't know what to think. Then, Aria spoke.  
  
"Merle, I do remember what it was like. I remember how carefree we were, always playing around in the woods together, teasing Folken, hiding from Van. But that's over! It ended when Fanalia burned down!! I was badly injured Merle, from the fire. Aria Fanel of Fanalia... is dead." she confessed. Everyone except Merle stared at her with their mouths open. Merle was crying again.  
  
"You sound exactly like Folken!! Please, be who you used to be. Why would you kill your own little brother?? Why, Aria??" she cried. Aria's eyes got suddenly cold and hard again, as the memory drifted away from her like the wind. She reached into her pocket, pulled out a gun, and fired. Merle, being half cat, quickly dodged. It almost hit Allen, shooting straight past his face, and finally connecting with Hitomi's left arm. She screamed out in pain as she fell to the floor with a thud.  
  
"HITOMI!!!!" Allen screamed. He ran over to her and kneeled down, to see how she was.  
  
"There you go again Aria! Sheding blood of innocent people!" Merle screamed. "How could you?! You used to be so innocent! You didn't want to think about the thought of fighting at all!! You didn't even get into fist fights!!!! Why?!"  
  
"Because like I said earlier, when I was injured in the fire, injured so badly, Aria Fanel died! Ogara-jin brought me back to life and took care of me! He taught me how to become a warrior, that what I was like before was a sign of the weak. He asked me, 'Do you still want to stay a weakling?' I, of course, said no. He taught me the ways of a warrior, and if I had a chance to change my life back to the way it was, I would refuse it. So you see Merle, there's no use in arguing with me. So quit wasting your breath!" she explained very clearly to Merle. Merle looked at her stonely.  
  
"Aria, quit it right now. You're not this kind of person," Merle said, gesturing to Hitomi, who was lying on the floor, Allen trying to stop the bleeding on her arm. "Why can't you see that no matter what you say, I know you're still the same." Aria opened her mouth to argue, but Van had walked in.  
  
"Merle? Are you here Merle? Me-" he stopped, seeing Allen try to help Hitomi, and old man, a guy who looked like Balgus, and a girl with a similar resemblance to him pointing a gun at Merle. Merle looked at Aria, and then Van in horror.  
  
"Lord Van! Watch out! These are the ones trying to kill you!!" she yelled right as Aria fired again. Merle screamed out in horror as it headed straight for Van. He rolled out of the way and the bullet collided with the wall. Van went rolling across the floor, dodging three more bullets Aria fired at him. He finally hit the wall, out of breath, and no where else to go.  
  
"Hold still damn it!" she screamed and she fired again. Van looked up really quickly, seeing yet another bullet shooting straight for him. He pulled out his sword, leaped up, and with the tip of his sword on the ground, boosted himself up onto the ceiling beams.  
  
"Van, be careful!" Allen warned, seeing the familiar glint of bloodthirst in Aria's eyes that had been seen so many times before in Dilandau's eyes.  
  
"I'm doing the best I can!" Van replied, panting from exaustion.  
  
"DIE VAN FANEL!!!!" Aria shouted, firing again. It hit the ceiling beam with a smash, sending Van falling to the floor.  
  
"LORD VAN!" Merle screamed, running over to him. He tried getting up, but somehow, he had landed full force onto his left leg, therefore not being able to stand up period. He was a sitting duck there. Aria aimed again, but was stopped by Ogara-jin.  
  
"Aria, that's enough," he said calmly. Aria looked at him in surprise. Van looked up at the old man in relief, his expression thanking him.  
  
"But sir.... I thought you wanted me to-"  
  
"I did. But then Merle told me who you really were. I can't bear to see you kill your own brother," he commented. "I want you to stop now."  
  
Van looked back and fourth from Merle to Ogara-jin to Aria. The girl trying to kill him was related to him?! Aria, still glaring at Van with bloodthirsty eyes, lowered her gun slowly.  
  
"You're my sister?!" he asked in disbelief. "But... I thought you were killed in the burning of Fanalia! Why are you trying to kill me?!" Aria sighed with an impatient expression.  
  
"Yes, I'm your sister. No, I didn't really die when Fanalia burned down. I'm trying to kill you because... because... oh, I don't want to talk about it." she sighed, angry with Ogara-jin for not letting her finish him off while she had the chance. Ogara-jin stepped up.  
  
"Young ruler, let me explain," he said slowly.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------  
  
Yukari, alone in a moonlit room, was lying on her bed wide awake, thinking about the current events that racked her skull. First, her and Hitomi get transported to some strange place, obviously Gaea that she'd talked about so much. Then, she discovered tha she could understand them all, unlike the time before. Then, some cute blonde guy gets into a huge fight with a very ugly guy, Hitomi stopping them. Finally, she discovers a boy not even 20 is the king of this country she's in without choice. What was to happen next?? She sat up and looked out of her window, which looked down upon a vast kingdom. Van Fanel was resonsible for all of this?? She couldn't even keep up with homework assignments! Think of how hard this must be! There was a knock on her door, which startled her.  
  
"Um... come in," she called. The door opened. It was Folken, the guy she'd talked to earlier, carrying a tray. Beside him was that guy named Dilandau.  
  
"I thought you might want something to eat?" he assumed, holding out the tray with his cybornetic arm. Even though she had finally gotten used to it, the thought of his arm getting bit off was unsettling, and seeing the arm made her flinch slightly.  
  
"Thanks, I didn't eat too much earlier," she said quietly. She watched as he walked over and sat it down on a table beside the wall.  
  
"No problem. Dilandau, get away from there!" he yelled, eyeing Dilandau studying the glow of the fireplace opposite of the bed.  
  
"Burn, burn, burn..." he muttered in a trance. Folken sighed and Yukari looked at Dilandau, wide-eyed. Folken, seeing her expression, quickly explained.  
  
"He's a pyro," he blurted out. "He's absolutly obsessed with fire."  
  
"I heard that!" he mumbled, not taking his eyes off the fire. Folken stuck his tounge out at him. He didn't notice. "And by the way, it's not an obsession, it's my life."  
  
"There's abslolutly no hope for that boy," he muttered.  
  
All of a sudden, they heard a rustle above them on the roof. Dilandau looked up from the fire and at the ceiling.  
  
"What in all of glory hell was that?!" he asked, outraged that his concentration had been broken.  
  
"I don't know," Yukari said softly. After a few minutes, Mamarou Kusanagi, still hanging onto the roof, pops down.  
  
"YO!" he shouted. Folken and Yukari gawked, Dilandau sighed and turned back to the fire.  
  
"WHO ARE YOU?!?!?!?!" Folken asked in disbelief. Kusanagi looked around.  
  
"Ooops, wrong set. Gotta go, bye!" and he lifted himself up and disappeared.  
  
"Who..... was that?" Yukari asked, freaked out.  
  
"Who knows....." Dilandau muttered. Folken looked at Yukari.  
  
"Well, I guess we'll leave so you can eat. I'm sure you're still hungry. Come on Dilandau."  
  
"I don't wanna! Just two more minutes?!" Dilandau complained.  
  
"No. We're going so Yukari can eat in peace!" Folken yelled, grabbing him by the collar and dragging him out of the room. "Bye Yukari."  
  
"Bye!" she called after him. As he shut the door, she chuckled, hearing Dilandau yelling all the way down the hall about not letting him stare at the fire some more. When his shouts faded off, she got up off the bed and slowly walked over to the tray Folken had brought her. There was some food on it that seemed very odd looking. Some of it she did recognize though, so she headed for that first. She just sat there, eating the things she new were safe, and thinking about trying the other stuff later.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
Soon after Ogara-jin had explained everything to Van, he just sat there, mistified. Could he really believe what was happening though? Could he trust this man? After all, he did want to kill him. Aria, his sister, was alive, and trying to kill him. All the events taking place were odd and Van didn't understand any of it. Especially the fact that Aria wanted to kill him.  
  
"How can I believe any of this?!" he asked, as Ogara-jin took a pause from his story. He moved suddenly to stand up, but then remembered his hurt ankle. Merle had been tending to it for him. Now, she was fast asleep on his lap. When he jerked, she stirred, but fell right back to sleep. Hitomi was still lying on the floor. Allen had gotten the bleeding to stop, but he had been to slow in a way. She had fallen unconcious, and Allen had no way of knowing her condition.  
  
"Because it's true, my king," Ogara-jin insisted.  
  
"You were the ones trying to kill me. How can I belive anything you say?! How do I know that she just has the same name as my sister? Where's the proof??" he asked, still trying to find a way to proove their story was false.  
  
"Right here little brother," Aria muttered. She turned around, and magnificent white wings came out of her back, around the lines of her tank top. She was a draconian!! "Is that proof enough for you??" she asked as she turned around, looking at her shocked brother.  
  
"You.... you are a draconian!" he stuttered. Aria smirked.  
  
"Told you so, little brother. I am your sister. If this isn't enough proof for you, then you're just too stubborn for your own good," she sneered. She pulled her gun out, ready to fire.  
  
"I told you no Aria!" Ogara-jin snapped. "Don't shoot him damnit!"  
  
"But look at him! With Merle in his lap, and that stupid ankle twisted, he can't move anywhere! Now's the perfect time to KILL him!!" she yelled, ready to kill anything that stood in the way of her goal. By now, she'd even kill Ogara-jin himself to get what she wanted. "I want to get what I want, and I will kill anyone who gets in my way of my goal, even you sir!!"  
  
"I SAID NO ARIA!! DON'T SHOOT HIM!!!!!" but he was too late. She fired straight at Van. Merle woke with a start at the bang of the gun and screamed when she saw what was happening. Van couldn't move in his condition. Aria laughed histerically as it hit Van straight in the chest. He looked up at her in shock, wide-eyed, and then fell to the floor.  
  
"LORD VAN!!!!!!! NOOOOOOO!!!!" Merle yelled as she ran over to where he was lying on the floor, immobile.  
  
"Van!" Allen shouted, standing up and yanking his sword out of its shealth and running towards Aria. She shot at Allen, but he was too agile and dodged it easily. He ran up to her and backed her up against the wall, his sword to her neck.  
  
"Don't move!" he snapped at her. "If Van dies, you too, will die. One move of my sword and you're dead before you could say Ziabach." Aria sneered at him, to his surprise.  
  
"Go ahead Allen Crusade Schezar. Do it. I've fulfilled my mission, what would I care. Of course, you're way too soft. You can't do it," she laughed at him. He glared at her and pressed it closer to her neck, almost cutting it.  
  
"Just watch me. I will kill you. Don't think I won't."  
  
"Aria!" Hochi yelled, seeing the postition his friend was in. He started to come towards them, but Allen stopped him.  
  
"Don't move another muscle. If you do, she still dies. There's nothing you can do, except hope that Van isn't gonna die. Any other way, she will get killed, I'll make sure of that." Hochi lowered his weapon at the sound of the threat.  
  
"It's okay Allen. Don't hurt her." To Allen's surprise, it was Van! He lowered his sword and turned around, seeing Van standing in the spot where he was laying an instant before, smiling. He pulled up his shirt a little bit. "Bullet-proof vest. Thanks to Merle, I took the proper percautions. I faked getting shot."  
  
Allen smiled and started to walk towards Van. Aria lifted up her gun, still trembling, and aimed it at Allen's back.  
  
"Don't think about it sis," Van sneered. "Don't you dare shoot Allen."  
  
Aria lowered the gun and pocketed it. Allen sighed and went back over to Hitomi, who had just woken up.  
  
"You okay?" he asked. She smiled weakly.  
  
"Yeah. It still hurts, but nothing Millerna can't fix, huh?" she replied, still smiling. Allen laughed.  
  
"Guess not. Let's go." He helped Hitomi up from the ground and they headed out the door towards her room. Merle had run off really quickly and returned with ten guards, all wearing bullet-proof vests, just in case.  
  
"You three are under arrest for attempting to murder the king of Fanalia." one of the guards commanded as three of them wen over and handcuffed them all. "Are you okay, my king?" he asked, bowing to Van.  
  
"Yes, I'm fine. The bullet-proof vest saved me. Take them to the dungons," he glared at Aria. "Except for the girl. Take her to my quarters, but make sure she's well secured." Aria glared back at him, her eyes as cold as stones.  
  
"But sir, are you sure you want to-" the guard started.  
  
"Yes. Take away all her weapons and send her to my quarters. I have to talk with her alone."  
  
"Yes sir!" the guard bowed, motoined for the others to come, and they headed out, two of them taking Aria to Van's room, the others taking Ogara- jin and Hochi to the dungons. Merle smiled at Van and they headed off towards his room to talk to Aria.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
In Hitomi's room, Yukari had come to visit after she heard of the earlier events. Millerna had patched up her arm, and the two sat together, talking.  
  
"So, she tried to shoot Merle, but she shot you instead?!" Yukari asked, bewildered. Hitmi shook her head.  
  
"Yeah. It all happened so fast. I can't belive that Aria is Van's sister! And she tried to kill him too!" Hitomi shook her head, as shocked as Yukari acted when she told her what happened. They talked a little while longer when there was a loud noise from abpve the roof. Hitomi and Yukari ran out to the balcony to see what it was. They looked up in the sky and saw a white light coming down towards them.  
  
"No! I don't wanna go hom right now!! I've haven't been here for too long!" Hitomi shouted, seeing it as their ride back home. Allen, Folken, and Van walked in the room just as the light hit Yukari and Hitomi.  
  
"Hitomi! Yukari!" Van screamed. He and Folken tried to grab the girls' arms, but their hands slipped away and they started to rise back up into the sky.  
  
"Allen! Van! Folken!" Hitmi screamed. "I don't want to go! No!!!"  
  
"Hitomi! Yukari!" Allen screamed, but there was nothing they could do. Yukari and Hitomi slipped out of their view and into the sky, and back into their own world.  
  
"They're gone..." Van muttered, not taking his eyes off the sky. "No...... Not again Hitomi. Not again."  
  
"Yukari. You were so nice too. I didn't even get to meet you good enough," Folken sighed. Allen put a hand on Van's shoulder, but he shrugged it off.  
  
"Are you gonna be okay?" he asked, not taking his eyes off Van's back.  
  
"Just let me be alone..." Van said quietly. Allen and Folken left the room, leaving Van by himself. He looked over at the bed, seeing something on the pillow. He walked over and saw Hitomi's treasured pendant lying on it by a note. The note read as followed:  
  
Van,  
  
I was glad to be able to see you again. I'm not sure how much longer this visit is going to last, but I hope it will be worthwhile. If I leave before I can give you this myself, here it is. I want you to have my pendant as a reminder of me. After you gave me one of your feathers, I feel like you should have something to remember me. This pendant now belongs to you, and I hope you treasure it as much as I treasure your beautiful feather.  
  
Your one and only,  
  
Hitomi Kanzaki  
  
Van smiled and picked up the pendant, putting it around his own neck. He smiled and still holding the note, he walked out of her room and into his own to talk with his sister, vowing never to take off the pendant unless he really needed to for drastic sircumstances. He was never going to let it out of his sight ever.  
  
  
  
The End!!!  
  
Aftermath: Of course, Hitomi and Yukari and everyone else die of old age. = / Right. 


End file.
